


A Beautiful Distraction

by adelaide_rain



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Granby is smitten.Little is a tease.Laurence has terrible timing.





	A Beautiful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annicron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annicron/gifts).



It’s fortunate that they two of them are alone, because Granby will be damned if he can look away from Little’s thighs. And Little knows it, too. Despite his dreamy expression, he’s most observant, especially when it comes to how to best tease Granby. He shrugs off his coat to better show off his lean figure, and Granby can only stare. If he’s making a fool of himself he can’t say he cares overmuch.

Little makes a pretence of taking a drink of coffee and walking to the side of the room to gaze at the map of Britain on the wall, but Granby knows, he just knows he’s doing it on purpose, to show off that lovely arse.

“You are the worst sort of person,” Granby tells him, and Little grins at him over his shoulder.

“What a terrible thing to say, John,” he says, still smiling, and comes over to stand between his legs, far too close to be proper.

 _“Gus,”_ Granby hisses, and he should push him away, good Lord he should, it doesn’t bear thinking about what would happen if they were caught-

But Little’s eyes are such a lovely shade of blue, and gazing into them makes Granby’s heart twist in his chest. His lips look so soft – they are soft, Granby knows from years of experience. Knowing that they are both being reckless beyond belief but unable to stop himself, Granby reaches up to undo Little’s neckcloth and runs a hand up his slender neck.

“Bloody hell, you’re beautiful,” he says helplessly, and pulls him down for a kiss. 

His lips are soft, and his mouth tastes of coffee, and Granby’s never wanted anything as much in his life as he wants Little. The only sound in the room is their breathing, and Little gives a small moan and moves closer still-

They hear the footsteps outside in time to move to an almost respectable distance, and in an attempt to pretend that they were conversing and not - anything else, Granby stammers, “…and then Iskierka decided to- Oh, hello, Laurence,” because of course it would have to be Laurence. 

Laurence nods his head in greeting, almost a bow. Years of being an aviator hasn’t managed to knock all the formality out of him yet, and isn’t likely to any time soon. His gaze falls upon Little’s untidy neckcloth and his lips thin in disapproval. Though he says nothing, Granby is sure that if Little was anything other than a fellow captain he would have gotten an earful for it. 

“Good morning, John; Captain Little,” he says, and goes over to the sideboard where the lukewarm coffee sits, and pours himself a cup before settling in the window seat to peruse his letters. 

Their moment of privacy over, Little offers Granby a smile full of promise for later, but for now he pulls on his coat. 

“I should go and see Immortalis,” he says to them both, before departing.

Granby watches him go, and sighs. Later can’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr fic from a few years ago, inspired by [this extremely wonderful artwork.](http://annicron.tumblr.com/post/69421704634/casually-lays-down-and-dies)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


End file.
